


데이지 (Daisy)

by thesunmetmoon



Series: Gyuhao ABO Fan/Idol AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Idols, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Beauty. Brain. Behavior. Xu Minghao has it all, making him the perfect, most sought Omega. Many try to claim him, but being a pro martial artist/idol, no one has ever succeeded. Until in one of his fansign, he meets Mingyu, an Alpha, a newbie bartender and his own fan.—aka the Gyuhao ABO idol/fan twitter fic
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhao ABO Fan/Idol AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a repost of my Gyuhao ABO idol/fan fic on twitter. You can also find the Omake here. I clustered them into one series. Daisy by Pentagon.

"C-can I have your autograph?"

Minghao blinked. He realized he was nodding off in the middle of his own fansign event. There was a break time after the last fan of that session had gone back to her seat for the staffs to touch up his face a bit, letting him rest and get some refreshment. It took them just 15 minutes to do so, but it was enough to make Minghao’s mind blank, a sort of meditation way to ease up his stress which he learned from Jisoo-hyung, his senior in this celebrity world.

It also helped a lot since Jisoo-hyung was an Omega, just like him, and even better, had already mated. He told him his worries and concern because, even as of now in their modern world of 2019, the traditional hierarchy still wasn't fully forgotten, that there were still Alphas out there who believed all Omegas' worth were for bread and breed. Minghao was so glad he got someone close enough to him that he could call as his family. In return, Jisoo got himself a place to pour his thoughts and knowledge learned from a long time experience as a model and an idol (he's an actor now, though, as time went by) in Minghao’s company.

Harassment, sexually mostly, was not a rare occurence in their line of profession. Luckily, naive as he was, Minghao was equipped with a steel protection: his martial arts skill. His agency urged him to show it off when they first promoted him to the world. They said it's a risky move and asked if Minghao was willing to bet that 50:50 probabilities. Well, he was. And the result made all parties related feeling satisfied. Minghao was recognized as the _'perfect white rose with sharp thorns'_ today.

His elegant beauty. His slender body. His graceful movement. His sweet and loving smile.

The world was whipped for him. He was perfect, as a human and as an Omega.

Yet, the world also knew that they could not touch this rare specimen of one perfect Omega, since a broken finger or jaw was the least the man could give to those who tried to dirty him.

A flower on a high cliff.

Not once or twice his fans mentioned about this to him in various events. Of course, he knew what kind of image he upheld now. He did not mind, to be frank. It made his life way much easier because that image immediately cleared off aggressive Alphas and hopeful Betas (and a few desperate Omegas, yes) out of his path. It merely took him one annoying Alpha to be sent to hospital and the news spread like a wild fire in a forest. It was his first scandal, if he must say, but in the end, it benefitted him more than it did him harm.

His fans respected him for that when they knew he could be a petite Omega and kicking ass at the same time. This gesture made Minghao, in return, respected his fans even more. His fandom was awarded the best fandom of the year due to their mutual respects. He often told them that he was their best friend, not their delusional boyfriend or husband, and if they had problems in their life, they could come talk to him in fansign or via Vlive.

That was how Minghao was. A strong, beautiful Omega, inside and out. He was way too precious to be owned by anyone. Everyday, his fans sighed another relief as they woke up and found no marking on their idol's neck. The juncture near his collar bone was clear from any claim bite.

Not yet.

It was not the time yet.

_Not yet._

"Of course," back to the current fansign, Minghao smiled. He could not see his fan's face as the said person bowed so deeply to give him a sketch book and a…marker.

_Huh. That’s funny_. Idols brought their own markers or given by the staffs in each fansign. It was always like that. This fan must be new to circumstances such as this then.

Because his face could not be seen, all Minghao could perceive was that the said person was a male. A big one at that too. His arms, with hands trembled slightly, gripping a bit too tight on his sketchbook, were muscular. His figure was, what this prejudice world thought as, manly. Minghao took the book and the marker, accidentally brushing his hand with the fan's hand. The man jolted and Minghao held the urge to laugh. Yeah rite, big he was, yet acted like a little, innocent lamb. What a striking contradiction.

"May I know your name?" he kept smiling.

And that's when the man lifted his head.

_Oh._

The man smiled so bright, Minghao thought the sun itself was put to shame just by seeing him. His cute tiny fang was shown as his mouth was spread widely. Both his eyes were literally radiating stars and hope and adoration towards his idol, Minghao had to blink twice in amazement.

"Mingyu! I'm Kim Mingyu!" the big man yelped.

_Oh wow, what a little puppy._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim Mingyu...," he wrote the characters after he signed it. "Is this right?"

"Yes!" the man peeked and then nodded vigorously.

"Do you want something else to be written here, Mingyu-ssi?"

"Ah, please. I'm also 97. We're the same age, so just Mingyu is fine!"

Minghao laughed. " _Mingyu_. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes-" he could not say furthermore because his mouth was suddenly dry. There was Xu Minghao in front of him, laughing beautifully and calling his name. _His fucking name._ Oh God _. Oh God, oh God, oh God_...

_THANK YOU!! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THIS!! MINGYU MIGHT HAVE USED UP ALL HIS LUCK IN HIS DAMN LIFE BUT HE COULD CARELESS ABOUT IT, IF THAT MEANT HE COULD SEE HIS IDOL RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM, TALKING TO HIM, KNOWING THAT HE EXISTED IN THIS WORLD! THANK YOU, GOD!!_

"Mingyu? You're okay?"

"Eh? Ah…," upon seeing Minghao's worried face, he realized his tears were flowing down his cheeks. By instinct, Mingyu wiped them off, or tried to anyway. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just- _hic_ -h-happy-I mean- _you_ -you're talking to me and calling me by my- _my name_ and smiling happily-and I-" he blushed. He must look stupid. "I only see you on TV and social media. Only hear your voice singing from the radio and Yotube. And the closest I can get to see you is attending your concert and this-this _chance_ -I can't—"

His voice choked. Okay, Mingyu did a very lousy job in pretending. Crying in front of his idol? _Really?_ Now Minghao's gonna feel disgusted by a poor excuse of an Alpha he was. Well, it's not that he didn’t get accustomed to it, though, to the others' underestimation towards him. He basically had grown up with degradation remarks which his mother constantly showered generously upon her only son.

_'Why are you so clumsy, Child? You act like an Omega.'_

_'What Alpha, you're a crybaby!’_

And so on. And so on.

When he had finally entered school, other Alphas liked to use him as a show off attempt to attract Omegas. They would shove him to the wall, made themselves look superior by acting powerful. Mingyu, a kind and soft Alpha he was, let them be. He knew what that was all about. As long as they did not hurt him or his friends (most of them were Omegas and Betas who took pity of the boy, really), he let them do whatever they wanted.

And the Alphas were all aware about his circumstances. It was due to that one time when they had crossed the line, forcing Mingyu to release his own pheromone. A heavily angered pheromone. Its smell was so strong, so suffocating, the other Alphas were overwhelmed and ran away for their sorry asses. Fearing how easy Kim Mingyu could tear their limbs if he wanted to, the other Alphas then gradually subdued their bullying, lessened and lessened, until it disappeared completely when Mingyu graduated High School.

But, you know, no one was fully healed if they experienced bullying for many, many years. Kim Mingyu had been alive, ate well, had a new career he genuinely liked as an entry level bartender, yet he hid a big scar which was left by numerous people inside his heart, including his own mother.

So, it was like Heaven finally gave him a consolation when he found out about this newly debuted idol, Xu Minghao, an Omega who had just sent one grabby Alpha right to the hospital. It was like a God-sent message for him, that someone out there was just like himself, that an Omega with an Alpha demeanor did exist, that an anomaly of their species beside Mingyu was alive.

What began as a curiosity, later on grew to an adoration. Not only he was physically strong, but Xu Minghao also did not forget that he, first and foremost, was an Omega. He was proud of who he was. He even made people proud of having him as their idol. That was how much power Xu Minghao held within him. Mingyu was so, so happy, to finally meet eye to eye with the said man himself, after 1 year and a half following his artistic and celebrity journey from afar.

To his surprise, Minghao lifted his hand and started to wipe off the trace of tears on Mingyu's cheek. It shocked the hell out of the Alpha. He froze at his spot. This was too much for his brain to handle. "Thank you. I'm happy to see you too," with sincerity, Minghao smiled.

Mingyu blushed, again. He immediately looked down, afraid to meet the Omega's direct gaze towards him. Even his gaze was so enchanting. That's when the sudden smell hit Minghao's nose. A smell of an Alpha in happiness mixed with embarassment. A very rare smell.

It was a common knowledge and a necessity for anyone attending fansign, or any event, to be exact, and it means _ANYONE_ —the idols, the staffs, the fans, the media—must wear scent blocker. They carried on thorough inspection for each of them, throwing away people who ignored the rules. Scent blocker was mainly used as pheromone concealer. No matter how excited the fans and the idols became during the event, they wouldn’t exchange scents. It was a really important security procedure. His agency had never even once missed it.

That's why he was suddenly taken aback upon smelling Kim Mingyu's scent. He looked at the shy man and noticed he himself didn't know his pheromone was poured uncontrollably. He looked at the staffs near him, at the other fans too, but, strangely, nobody seemed to notice, let alone was affected by it.

_What...? What is this...? How can this be possible?_

"You..."

Mingyu only had time to lift his head up when a hand unexpectedly tugged down his collar, bringing him down to the table. Blatantly shocked, Mingyu saved himself from embarassment by grabbing the edge of the table, only to find himself, seconds later, blinking confusedly at Xu Minghao's close up face. He was so close. _They were so fucking close._ His heart started beating loudly. It’s ringing inside his ears. Up close, Minghao was damn beautiful. Perfect, pretty, precious Omega of h—

He almost died when Minghao leaned in to sniff on his scent gland.

"U- _umm_ -H-H-Hao-w- _what_ -" panicked washed him hard, as the red hue colored his skin.

_Oh my God...OH MY GOD...DID MINGHAO JUST S-SCENT ME??_

_No, no... this must be your imagination, Gyu, there is no way he scented you. Get real, fella. This now is not a fanfiction nor a Y/N situation. Calm the fuck down._

_THEN WHY THE HELL DID HE SNIFF ON MY FUCKING GLAND, WTF??!!_

"You...I can smell you..."

Mingyu almost missed the words from Minghao's lips as the Omega sniffed again.

"Your smell..."

_Oh my God_...he stared at Mingyu and their lips were so, _so close_ , Mingyu could just lean forward, move his face down a bit and their lips would touch—

"... _is that ramyeon_?"

Mingyu blinked. "What…?" did he hear just right?

"You smell like ramyeon!" with a giggle, the Omega let go of his collar. He then wrote some additional words on the neglected book. " _For Kim Mingyu, who smelled like ramyeon_. There."

Mingyu couldn't help but sniff on himself. "Am I really...?" his frown was apparent.

"You are, you are," Minghao giggled again.

_Ah, well_. He didn't know what his smell like anyway since no one had ever pointed that out (and his sex life was close to barren as no Omega ever found him appealing enough to take him to their nest). By the way, Minghao's giggle was so addictive.

"Next!" the staff told him to move. The time had come.

"Well then- _umm_ -sorry for crying like that in front of you," he blushed again. "I will always support you, so please stay healthy and always be happy and.. _t-thank you for being born!_ "

He bowed a perfect 90 degrees. Minghao stood up and bowed back, the same perfect 90 degrees, with a palm on his left chest. After that, Mingyu walked away, bringing back his sketchbook and marker. He looked at his paper. Written there, besides signature, was what Minghao had told him before and a chain of numbers.

_Numbers?_

…

...........

.......................... _WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!??_

Mingyu never turned his head that fast in his whole life. He found that Minghao was already staring at him. An enchanting smile he had put on, now was more similar to a smirk. His gaze became softened when he saw how bewildered Mingyu was.

"I like ramyeon," Minghao mouthed with no voice, then made a quick gesture of picking up a phone.

Mingyu could die a happy man right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, what was that?"

"What was what?"

" _Hao_."

" _Seok_."

The Alpha sighed. He took a seat next to Minghao. Not only that, he also took the water bottle Minghao was drinking from and proceeded feeding him. It made the Omega frowned.

"I can do it myself," he protested, earning a sure nod from Seokmin.

"You can, but I want to pamper you. Please."

They exchanged gazes for a moment before Minghao shrugged and, with hesitation, let Seokmin do it. "Trouble in paradise?" he jeered at the Alpha, licking droplets of water left on his chin.

Seokmin laughed at this. "What paradise exactly are we talking about?" he put the bottle back on the table. "There's no paradise."

"But you're—"

The Alpha, as well as his own manager, put his palm on Minghao’s mouth, shutting him up.

"No paradise."

Minghao's eyes widened for a bit, then quickly went back as usual. "You're frustrated," he simply stated when Seokmin released his palm from his mouth. "I can help." His smirk was boyish and mocking.

"Again?" Seokmin groaned. "People will start questioning if we help each other too often, Hao. That’s not what we want."

"Shut up,” with said remarks, he pushed his lips to meet Seokmin's. The latter just sighed again into Minghao's mouth as he kissed him back languidly. His hands traveled to south by instinct, finding the Omega was already half hard.

" _Huh_ ,” Seokmin stroke it softly. “Is this because what happened today?"

"Hmm?" he kissed him again.

"That Alpha. The big one."

"All Alphas are bigger than me. Which one?"

"The one you _scented_."

Minghao froze in an instant. "I didn't scent him," he retorted.

"You did," Seokmin laughed, enjoying small ministrations Minghao gave on his neck using his small teeth. "You sniffed at him, right on his scent gland. All your fansites took _very_ good photos of that moment from every angle possible. It's really an effort to buy it all from them."

" _They did?_ " genuinely surprised, the Omega parted from the Alpha’s embrace to look at him. "I didn't know that...I'm sorry for causing you trouble…"

"It's fine...but please don't do it again. You know your fans will do anything to keep you pure, right? Here," Seokmin tapped on his scent gland. " _Forbidden_."

Minghao stared at him like a dead fish. Sometimes, he was sick of his own image. He also wanted to find a lover. Deep down inside, he's still that romantic boy next door who loved to read books and imagining his own romantic life. One day, his own Alpha (or Beta) (or Omega) would come and swept his feet away. It might cause some ruckus in his fandom for a while, but eventually, they would accept their idol as a mere human being who yearned for his own love. His own life. Of dream. Of hope.

Minghao always believed that all his dreams would come true, without doubt.

"So, what's up with that Alpha?" Minghao had put his legs on his manager's lap for Seokmin to massage his feet tenderly. "Why did you scent him?"

Minghao sighed. "He smelt so good," finally he confessed, watching how slow Seokmin blinked in disbelief at what he had just said.

"That's _nonsense_. Nobody bypassed our security inspection. There's no way you can smell him."

"I know. It's weird, but I can smell him, Seokkie.”

" _Huh_ ," having nothing to say about that peculiar occurrence, the Alpha resumed his massage. "What did he smell like?"

Minghao’s eyes sparkled, "I told him he smelt like ramyeon."

Seokmin then burst into laughter. "Did he really?" asked him.

"Nope," Minghao giggled with him. "But he believed me. I guess he didn't know his own scent then."

"An Alpha who doesn't know his own scent…," Seokmin pondered. It became even weirder. "Glad I at least know what I smell like."

"What is it?"

"Well, he often told me I smell of coffee, like the one you smell inside a café while there’s a heavy rain pouring outside," at this, Seokmin blushed a bit. "It's strange, I know. But other Omegas told me I smell of coffee too, fresh grinded in the morning, so I think it's true."

" _Are you now_...?” Minghao frowned. “Remind me to strip you off that scent blocker you use whenever we have sex later on. I want to smell you."

Seokmin groaned, not liking that idea even one bit.

"I like the smell of coffee," Minghao stubbornly insisted.

" _No._ ”

Minghao pouted. He kicked Seokmin at his shoulder, making the Alpha groaned again in protest, then took his foot to attack it with tickles. They struggled for a while, but then stopped when both their breathing became labored and laughter took over.

"So,"

"Hmm?" Minghao rested his head on Seokmin's chest, enjoying how the Alpha brushed his scalp with his gentle fingers.

"What did he smell of?"

"Turkish apple tea," Minghao hummed. Seokmin lifted one brow as Minghao closed his eyes. "I love that smell..."

_And that taste._

* * *

His phone suddenly rang. Seeing the caller's ID, Mingyu shrugged before he put it on speaker and resumed eating his dinner. The TV was showing the event he previously attended, zooming on Minghao's godly smile. 

"H'lo?" Mingyu smiled at Minghao on TV when he answered his phone.

"We're not breaking up, bitch. Wonu is my most beloved, precious bias whom I'd gladly move the whole world for, but I love you."

Upon hearing Soonyoung's rushed voice, Mingyu laughed hard. "Bitch, I know. I love you too," his voice then softened. "My feisty little Beta."

"My dick s'not little!" ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ

"Literally said nothing ‘bout your dick but okay, baby boy..." ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Say you're sorry!" ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ

"…What?" (￣.￣)

"Say it!!" ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ

Mingyu sighed. He grabbed the phone to turn off the speaker mode, then gave noisy kisses to Soonyoung through the receiver. "Miss kissing you, baby boy, mmm...," he made wet noises using his tongue, then smacked his lips on the phone so hard, as if that thing was his boyfriend’s lips. However, said boyfriend was not at all impressed.

"You didn't say sorry," Soonyoung deadpanned.

"Case on point," Mingyu smirked.

"And now I'm horny. You don't go anywhere? Home?"

"Home," he slurped his jjangmyeon. "Eating dinner."

"Good. I'm going there to eat your dick so stay put."

Then the last click was heard. Mingyu laughed again then kept eating. Hopefully, by the time his feisty little Beta sat on his knees, Mingyu had finished two big bowls of jjangmyeon. He needed the energy to fuck his boyfriend good, as always.


End file.
